moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Daywell
"Daywells" are a series of arcane fonts constructed as part of an omgoing project of Quel'dorei magus and former Magister of the Sunwell Lord Arcanist Entilzha Firesong, with the project intended to create smaller but yet potent fonts based on the energies of the Sunwell. Two Wells were empowered before Firesong left Quel'Thalas, and one after based on celestial principles and dubbed a "Starwell". The endgame intention is to scale up proven designs to aid with the arcane needs of a permanent Quel'dorei home. The Daywell designs may take inspiration from the font created at the Dawnseeker Promontory, which was constructed during Firesong's tenure as Magister of the Sunwell and on which he may have played a role. Origin and Principles Serving as Magister of the Sunwell both before its fall, and until his self-exile from Quel'Thalas, Lord Arcanist Entilzha Firesong grew to develop a deep understanding of the Sunwell and its nature, if some had to be re-learned with the infusion of light magics during its purification, along with the concept that empowered Wells could serve as powerful bastions of restoration, or provide for arcane needs and a sense of home even far away. Seeking "Sunwell independence", Firesong's magical research has focused heavily on the design of various wells throughout the years and has long worked to bring such designs to life and improve upon their design, with much promise shown in terms of potency, stability, and replication. During the first Ghostlands campaign led by House of Firesong, Entilzha began considering the notion of a font in the south to aid with restoration work. Using draenic crystal known to hold arcane exceptionally well and an array of prisms and focusing irises, with time and trial and error, he began producing what were dubbed "Sunstones" - crystals very densely infused with the energies of the Sunwell, almost too bright to look directly at. Refusing any pay or other compensation for his work as a Magister, while most of the stones were retained by Silvermoon, Firesong is believed to possess about a dozen of the potent stones, which while they could prove a great boon in combat, all but one the Lord Arcanist carries with him are secured in an undisclosed location. Firesong has stated he estimates 9 to 11 of the stones necessary for the ultimate project, depending on the ley flow or nexus it's constructed over, liquid base, and a number of other magical factors, though during his time in Quel'Thalas during which Sunstones were readily produced, two concept wells were empowered in the nation's south. Using the concepts of an arcane sanctum to draw up ley energies to be combined with that of the Sunstones and liquid base, of which the exact compensation is unclear and has varied in the two fonts created thus far, giving life to a stable, though much smaller font based on the Sunwell's energies. The two wells empowered in the Ghostlands used fewer Sunstones as they were intended either as test wells or for strategic use, but the potency of each is many times that of a Moonwell, with Daywell Beta the stronger of the two and quite Sunwell-like in appearance if not size. Sunstones The dozen or so Sunstones Entilzha is believed to possess are crucial to the projects' continued success, though he's stated for the large font design to be sustained an ideal location is needed over a ley junction or rich ley flow. The Sunstones however are very much at the heart of the project, and with access to more dubious, Entilzha has worked to both fortify the stones and prevent energy loss with a series of arcane bindings and wards, drawing from his work in Abjuration and to a lesser extent, Conjuration, assuring the stones retain their full potency if implementation takes longer than desired. When displaying the lone Sunstone he keeps on his person, Entilzha often must state they are not for sale, and he's grown increasingly cautious of the stones, not permitting those not devoted to the project and its ideals to touch or handle them, and at times even then. Firesong is believe to be experimenting with concept not using or using fewer Sunstones as he no longer has the capacity to regularly produce them at the Sunwell, though the remaining dozen or so are being held for the proper time and location. Empowered Magical Fonts Entilzha designates the fonts he's created using Titanic lettering. Known designs are as follow: Daywell Alpha During House Firesong's effort to restore portions of the Ghostlands, a test well was established in a concealed section of the Southeast Ghostlands, drawing from the leyflow which lead up to the Dawnstar Spire. 3-4 Sunstones were used in the first daywell, and with ley updraft it successfully stabilized several times stronger than a Moonwell. Life reclaimed a verdant grove around the Well, which also proved of tactical use during the course of the campaign. "Daywell Alpha" as it was called, successfully proved the concept, and led to "Daywell Beta" in Ashal'Thalas. Daywell Beta Building upon the prior concept, Daywell Beta was more sophisticated, built upon a ley nexus and featuring a circular orb as in the Sunwell. The device was originally used to provide ley updraft, though was guided to serve as a foci for the Well's energies, along the same lines as the Sunwell and Promontory, if smaller in scale. With five Sunstones used in the empowerment, the font sits at the heart of Ba'ladeni, the main settlement in Ashal'Thalas and is extimated 50-60% more potent than Daywell Alpha despite being empowered with only one or two additional sunstones. Since House Firesong's shift of allegiance, no more designs are known to exist due to the limited supply of Sunstones, though a "Daywell Gamma" is rumored to exist somewhere. Starwell (Daywell Gamma) That Firesong was working on a "Daywell Gamma" had been known for a time since his exile from Quel'Thalas, though little was known of the actual work. The font he eventually designed with the aid of close colleague Vor'taria Ara'lith, whom holds a deep ancestral connection to an ancient ancestor whom was an Elune Priestess in life, with that knowledge combined with a rare celestial alignment, Ara'lith and Firesong forged a font over a ley nexus, where arcane, lunar, and celestial energies all flow together in harmony. The success of the Starwell, not using any Sunstones, hence it was not named Daywell Gamma but rather a Starwell after the font of a similar nature designed by Kaldorei in Shadowmoon Valley on Draenor-Alternate, the closest existing font to the unique design of the Desolace Starwell. A meticulous record keeper, despite the well being referred to as a Starwell, as the working name had long been "Daywell Gamma", he's indicated that designation would not be assigned to another project. Being near the unique font sates a High Elves need for arcane as a Moonwell would, though the glow is brighter, and combined energies overall stronger. The font, using an ancient glaive of Lady Ara'lith as a focus, has displayed properties which ought prove useful fighting the Burning Legion, and Entilzha spends much time studying and learning from this most unique project he's worked on, one which pushed him far from his comfort zone, but opened numerous doorways including an appreciation of Elune, and despite being a leywalker, the Starwell's success encouraged Entilzha to look to the night sky among other things, pushing his magical horizons into astromancy and deep reflection and study of the nature of Elune and her relationship to his people. Perhaps odd for a Thalassian traditionalist, but the more Entilzha comes to understand such things, grateful for Vor'taria's ancestral guidance, the more he believes such an integral part of whom the Quel'dorei are and were and that falah between ancient and Thalassian customs will strengthen and complete the Quel'dorei and himself. Daywell Delta? Prior to the creation of the Starwell, a process Firesong believes can be replicated, Entilzha stated no further Daywells would be created until the site of a Quel'dorei colonization was established, due to the limited number of Sunstones in his possession. However with the success of the Starwell, Entilzha continues to study font design using celestial sources combined with ley energies, and while he still views the Sunstones as a vital element for settlement, believes such non-Sunwell-reliant fonts can be created more readily, and his research likely proceeds in this area, though no further empowerments are known of beyond the Starwell in Desolace. A Font for Home The ultimate goal of the project is now to help support a Quel'dorei state by providing for at least a portion of the arcane needs of residents, as well as a true sense and feeling of home. Current designs are not expected to generate a yield suitable for a city filled with elves, though the project may be merged with other related research to increase function, but the current model is one which would provide a distinctly High Elven aura in the area and if not alone provide for the needs of a nascent state, do much to provide for the needs of residennt elves and create a welcoming, distinctly elven respite, or in the case of a larger settlements, act among many such fonts. Having learned much from the formation of the Starwell including an appreciation for Elune few of his kind share, he believes such entirely practical both with and without additional Sunstones. Having deeply broadened his study of ley lines, most accurately defining his magical craft as that of a leywalker, Entilzha is confident that his previous and diverse experiments with various well designs will be put to good use, and envisions a city filled with arcane fonts of varied design, if not a single great one. Upon restoration of relations with Quel'Thalas, it is hoped that more Wells in the Ghostlands may be built, though that aspect seems further in the future. Tactical Use Entilzha believes the design principles of the Starwell hold tactical function, similar in a way to how Kaldorei create a Moonwell when they settle somewhere. However despite being more potent at least in terms of arcane, due to scarcity tactical use such as the empowerment of a well using one or more Sunstones is only likely after the Quel'dorei have properly settled and either all of the stones are not used or another means provided for its arcane needs or such is achieved in a different fashion. However, as Entilzha Firesong has stated that he's a few more Sunstones than his current design would require, a smaller, tactically placed Well using the base of ley updraft from a strong flow or nexus, the proper liquid base and reagents along with the energy held in one or a small number of Sunstones could be empowered in a place of need should the circumstances warrant. Should research into reducing reliance on Sunstones prove fruitful, such use is much more likely in the near term, though the project is and has always been intended for a true and proper home, though with the Starwell design not related to the stones, a tactical well based on that design is far more likely in the near term. Category:House of Firesong Category:High Elf Category:Magical Constructs Category:Magic Category:Reliquary